The present invention relates to a soldering apparatus, comprising:
a solder vessel;
at least one soldering tower located in said solder vessel;
transport means for transporting objects to be soldered over said soldering tower;
solder wave generating means for generating a solder wave emerging from the apex of the soldering tower and contacting the objects to be soldered, the soldering tower comprising a weir such that at least a part of the solder wave flows parallel to the direction of movement of the objects to be soldered over said weir.
Such soldering apparatuses are generally known.
In such prior art soldering apparatus a problem of solder bridges often develops on the soldered printed circuit boards. This may of later cause short circuits to develop between leads which should not be mutually connected. This problem is most severe, but not exclusive, in the soldering process within an atmosphere of inert gas.
Presumably the oxygenless atmosphere leads to an increase of the surface tension, co-operating in the development of solder bridges.
The aim of the present invention is to avoid the above mentioned problem.
This aim is reached by guide means for guiding said part of the solder wave such, that the solder wave leaves the soldered object substantially abruptly.
As a consequence of said feature the stream of solder is abruptly guided away from the printed circuit board, so that the possibilities for developing short circuits on the printed circuit board are substantially reduced.